


Jon x Eduardo one-shots! (Please request something)

by DisortedDreams



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: #LemonsEveryWhere! #Eddsworld #JonxEduardo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: This is basically a one-shot book, about the ship Jon x Eduardo.Allowed:LemonsSmutFluffAu’sDepressing stuffGoreNot allowed:Pedophilia (idk how to spell it!)





	1. Please request here!

REQUEST HERE!  
Yes! You can request lemons, but NO pedophilia where Jon is like ten and Eduardo is 20. JUST NO. GET SOME HELP.


	2. Birthday suprise! (Requested!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo tells everyone that Jon’s birthday is coming up, but being the Eddsworld crew. Something messes it all up. :3
> 
> Currently writing at 3:00 AM. mind the mistakes. 
> 
> Requested by: @P. Sauce

*Eduardo’s P.o.v*

I walked into the kitchen, the kettle was whistling, noting that the tea was done boiling. I walk to the fridge to get some milk, when I closed the fridge what I saw on the calendar made me gasp and drop what I was holding. In Jon’s slpppy handwriting was: _Jon’s B-Day! ❤️._ I looked at the milk on the ground. “Eh I’ll do it later! Right now I need to do something”. I said. 

As I headed over to the door, I heard the stairs groan. “Where are you going?” Jon asked walking down the stairs. “Just going to get more milk, I’ll be back”. I lied. “No you aren’t, you never get the milk”. Jon said. ‘ _Shit he got me’._  I said in my head. “Uh, fine I’m going over to Edd’s house”. I said. Jon looked confused, “What? To fuck him?” Marks voice said, coming down as well. “No!” I blushed. 

“Whatever, just go”. Mark said. As I headed out the door I heard Mark mumble “Go to your boyfriend”. I looked back at him, and gave him a death glare. “I WILL KILL YOU, IF YOU SAY WE ARE BOYFRIENDS ONE MORE TIME”. I yelled, Mark smirked. Satisfied with the reaction he got out of me, he went into the kitchen. As I headed out I heard Mark yell: “EDUARDO! THE MILK”. I smiled, and continued walking. 

When I got to the house, I knocked on the door. 

“EDD! GO GET THE DOOR!” Tom yelled, “YOU GET IT!” Edd yelled back. “YOU’RE CLOSER”. Tom replied. I heard a groan, and then the door opened. “Hi, Eduardo! What can I do for you?” Edd said with a bright smile. “1: I have an idea 2: my ‘friends’ are being annoying”. I said. I put air quotes on ‘friends’. Edd’s smile fades when I say friends, “why are they being annoying?” He asked. “Oh Edd, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because it’s Mark and Jon”. I say. “True dat”. Tom said from behind Edd. 

I laughed, “anyways can I come in?” I asked. Edd nodded, and led me in. “TORD, MATT, GET DOWN HERE THERE’S A GUEST HERE”. Edd yelled. I heard the stairs creek with each step, “Coming!” Matt said. Tord followed him, with two other men. “That’s what she said”. Tord mumbled. Edd glared at Tord, giving him the ‘Say-that-again-and-I-Will-break-you’ look. 

Tord scowled and sat down, looking at me. 

“So why am I here?” Tord asked. “Well, Eduardo has an idea he wants to share”. Edd said, “How do you know he’s not setting you up?” Tom asked, “Because..... well..... will you?” Edd asked me. “No, I just want to do something nice for one of my friends”. I said, feeling ashamed that people think of me like that. I guess it’s my own fault though, “I’m ashamed you think of me that way, I’m sorry. If you don’t trust me, I will be going then”. I said, going to get up. Tom stopped me, and grabbed my arms. “Stay”. He said..... well...... demanded. I nodded, and sat back down. “So What is it you want to share?” Edd asked. 

“I want to make a party because Jon’s birthday is today”. I said, Tom’s ‘eyes’ widened. “Jon? The one you bully? The one _you_ hurt everyday? The-“ “STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP” I yelled, “I DON’T WANT TO BE KNOWN AS THAT FRIEND”. I said tears stinging my eyes. “I want the past behind me, I don’t want to be that friend, I want to change, so I came here for advice”. I cried. Edd came up beside me and hugged me, I sobbed into his shoulder. “I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean to make you cry”. Tom said. 

After that happened, I told them what I wanted to do. Edd agreed. 

*Time skip*

I went to the store and bought a card, I also bought a huge unicorn plushy. I hope he like’s it because it costed $86. 

I walk back to Edd’s house. And I see what the guys did to the place, I am surprised. I text Mark. (Me = Eduardo)

Me: Mark, I’m having a suprise for Jon. Get him to come over here. 

Mark: Sure... but this is the group message. 

 

 

 

Me: shit...

Jon: surprise? For me? 

Me: yeah! In Edd’s house. 

Jon: how do I know you’re not setting me up? 

Ouch, that hurt. A lot. 

Me: I’m not setting you up I promise Jon.

Jon: how do I know then!? How do I know you’re not saying that to beat me up?! 

Me: Would Edd allow that? 

Jon: ..... no

Me: that’s what I thought. Come over. 

I set my phone down. Then I heard the door open. “EDUARDO I’M HERE”. Jon yelled. I walked to the door, “see I told you”. I said. “Put these on”. I told him, and I brought out blindfolds. “Whyyy?” Jon asked. “Just do it”. I say. He sighs and nodded, he put it on. I led him downstairs. (Do they have a downstairs? Idk just go with it). I took the blindfolds off, Jon gasped. 

There was the unicorn, that said happy B-Day on it. Jon ran up to it, and hugged it screaming: “ITS SO FLUFFY”. 

The next few hours were Mark saying things like: “AWW you’re such a cute couple!” Finally. I snapped. “WE ARE NOT BOYFRIENDS, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS”. I didn’t think much of it, or.... I didn’t think anyone heard. 

*Jon’s P.O.V*

I heard Eduardo snap. “WE ARE NOT BOYFRIENDS, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS”. I felt my heart stop. Why do I feel this way? Wait.... did I just get..... friend-zoned? I looked at Eduardo, and said:”why can’t we be?” I asked. 

He looked at me, like I was a crazy person. “Be what?” He asks. “Boyfriends?” I say. He stares at me, hardly. “Come here”. He said, he led me outside. 

I gasped, the stars were so pretty. Eduardo lifted my chin, making me look at him. He leaned in, and closed the gap between us. “HAH, GAYYYYYYY!” We heard behind us. We both turned around, Tord stood there. I looked at him, and opened my mouth. “Us? Gay? Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize that! But you’re gay as well”. I said, he looked at me dead in the eyes. “How?” He asked. “Don’t think we can’t hear you and your eyeless boyfriend having sex”. I say, shutting him up. 

Eduardo looked at me, “Geez babe”. He said, trying to hold in his laughter. Then he burst out laughing. 

 


End file.
